Flipside
by kaeje
Summary: One day, Ginny's storybook life comes crashing down as she finds the love of her life with another. She finally sees that maybe the person she thought she had known, is really not such a great guy anymore. (DG) [Complete]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She sat quietly, basking in the late afternoon sun under the old oak tree that was situated just off the shores of the lake. A soft breeze blew in off the lake, lightly caressing her fiery red locks. The wind had a sharp bite on the edge of it, reminding her that autumn was now upon them. Hugging her black robes tightly around her tiny lithe figure, Ginny grasped a hold of one of the roots of the ancient oak and hauled herself to her feet.

She dawdled on her way back up to the castle, not wanting to be subjected again to the reality that was pre-dinner Hogwarts. Her feet followed the familiar detour past the greenhouses, inhaling deeply the musky scent of the deadening leaves. Surrounded by the rainbow of the falling leaves, she stopped beside the third greenhouse, thrust back into her memory to a similar afternoon just last year.

He had surprised her outside of this same greenhouse as she was making her way to supper one spring night, just prior to Easter. The sun had just begun to set, and his face was illuminated with the glow that emanated from it. He had appeared before her, scared, and holding a single lily. She had been intrigued, that from all the exotic magical plants that were in the greenhouse, he had chosen one of the Muggle lilies that Professor Sprout grew especially for Easter at Hogwarts. When Ginny realized it must have been the sentimental value that had influenced him to pick it, she was touched. He had chosen the flower his late mother was named after. Intoxicated with his presence, she listened with a skipping heart as he professed his love.

"_Gin," he stuttered, staring into his hands, "I've been waiting for so long to find the perfect opportunity to tell you this; I'm – I'm in love with you."_

"_Oh," she sighed, her eyes closed in bliss, "you can't understand how long I have been waiting to hear that. And I love you too!" _

_Ginny's heart swelled as she beamed up at the trembling boy, and his hand reached down tentatively stroking her cheek. Thoughtfully tucking a stray curl of hair behind her ear, he pulled her towards him and they shared their first kiss._

Ginny sighed, her eyes closed as she remembered her fairytale worthy kiss with the love of her life. Her Harry.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

She was about to turn and continue her trek back up to dinner when she could hear a soft, low moaning noise coming from inside the greenhouse. Ginny couldn't decide whether or not to ignore it, but something about the sound was vaguely familiar to her. _'Not much harm could come from a quick peek,'_ she thought. With a naughty smirk on her face, Ginny pushed open the door and looked in.

It took only a matter of seconds for the smirk to disappear off her face. Her mouth agape and her eyes wide, she looked upon the scene unfolding in front of her with a mixture of shock and horror.

Two students were sprawled out across the earthen floor of the room. The girl was positioned facing the door, her long black hair splayed out across her shoulders and bare chest, sticky with sweat. He was facing away from Ginny, his face buried between the girl's legs. Ginny stood still in the doorway paralyzed, unable to tear her gaze from the pair. Suddenly, Parvati's eyes flew open as a gust of cool air flowed across her. Upon seeing Ginny standing in front of her, her eyes widened in horror. She held her gaze for only a few moments, and just as Ginny thought the girl would put a stop to everything, she threw back her head and emitted a low moan as he pushed her over the edge. And she called out his name as she came, the love of her life. Her Harry.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Ginny finally came to her senses, backing slowly out of the greenhouse and softly shutting the door. Still in shock, she picked her way along the beaten path through the vegetable gardens and continued on her way up to the castle. Night had fallen on the school, and the mass of tower and turrets that was Hogwarts was illuminated by the flickerings of hundreds of candles burning in the rooms.

Suddenly reality hit Ginny, and she bolted into a run, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks. She ran up the stone steps of the castle, and pushing open the double doors she burst into the empty Entrance Hall. To the one side she could hear the rumble of voices from the hundreds of students now sitting down to dinner. The dinner that he had made her late for, the one that now seemed less than appetizing.

Instead of heading towards the Great Hall, Ginny looked around self-consciously to see if anyone was there, then proceeded to sprint across and up the stairs, and tore through the corridors on her way back to the dormitories.

The next thing she knew, she found herself flat on her back with the breath knocked out of her as she tried to turn a corner. Gasping for breath, she tentatively opened her eyes. Looking down at her with his arms crossed, complete with an amused smirk, was Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, Weasley. Rushing off for a snog-fest with Potter are we?" Draco drawled in amusement. "That will have to be 10 points from Gryffindor for the horrid mental images I am now forced to endure."

Ginny's eyes narrowed in rage at him. "Just because you are Head Boy now _Malfoy_," she said, spitting his name like it was poison, "does **not** mean you must flaunt your authority." Glaring at him she continued, "-and for your information I am no longer seeing the _lovely_ Harry Potter," her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You do realize that it is the polite thing to do to help me up from the ground? But of course who would ever accuse a Malfoy of being polite?"

Narrowing his eyes at the girl he replied suavely, "well, Weasley, dearest, if anything we Malfoys are – shall we say _courteous_." With that he promptly reached down grabbing both her wrists and yanked her to her feet.

Her eyes now glittering with malice, she glared at him. "If. You. Don't. Mind," she sputtered. "Get out of my way, and please let go of me." As she spoke she violently swung her arms down attempting to wrench them from his grasp. To her dismay, he was much too quick for her, and instead he twisted her around, pinning the small girl against the stone wall, her wrists securely held in his hands above her head.

His mouth was now positioned dangerously close to her ear and as he spoke his breath tickled her neck, "just because you asked _so_ nicely," he growled, "I don't think I will."

Ginny suddenly became scared. As she gasped for breath, her heart was pounding somewhere around her ears, and she finally caught a glimpse of her surroundings. Instead of the brightly lit passage way that she was use to taking to the Gryffindor common room, she found herself in a corridor barely brighter than black. It was cool there, almost as if it were situated in the dungeons rather than on the third floor. The only light came from a dingy old window at the other end of the hall, that's surface was blotted out with dirt and grime, tangles of cobwebs clotting in the corners. An old musty smell permeated the air, mixing with the smell of raw sweat emanating from Malfoy and emphasized in their close proximity. She began to shake in fright, the reality of being caught in an abandoned corridor by Malfoy, who stood at least six inches taller than her, and obviously much stronger. This fear then transformed into raw anger and Ginny narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin in apparent rage.

"Malfoy," she warned. "I said it before and I'll say it again," she continued in a whisper through gritted teeth, "get the **hell **away from me." This time up swung her leg, her knee connecting directly with his stomach, having aimed a bit too high for her primary target.

Draco's eyes went wide as his breath got kicked out of him. Letting go of Ginny's hands, his arms wrapped around his stomach and he sagged up against the girl, further trapping her against the cool stone wall. She pushed him off of her, and he collapsed against the stone wall, trying desperately to support himself with one arm. Ginny took a last look at sorry excuse for a wizard before darting away.

This time her feet found the right path, not stopping until she was concealed behind the curtains of her four-poster bed. Collapsing down onto it, gasping for breath after her sprint, she buried her head in her hands and finally allowed the sobs to overtake her. Flashing through her mind like a broken record was the scene from the greenhouse, as well as an echo of Draco's last words to her, words that were wheezed out in barely a whisper as she flew as fast as she could from that dreaded corridor. His reply to her angry plea for freedom, in five simple words she barely caught...

"I don't think I will."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

It took Ginny a long time to fall asleep that night. The fact that she had taken to bed just after dinnertime – without actually eating anything – didn't help. She twisted and turned in her sheets, first wrapping herself up in a linen cocoon, and then tossing the blankets off in a hot flash. She eventually fell into a restless slumber after what seemed like hours, only to be woken up moments later by the arrival of her roommates. For the first time since her first year in Hogwarts she was thankful that she didn't get along with them, for no one bothered to check up on her.

Ginny woke up as the early dawn began. She tried to sit up, only to collapse back into bed. Every bone, every muscle in her body screamed at her. Her eyes were burning, and her head was throbbing. She figured she had slept about six hours the previous night, but her body was acting as if it hadn't slept at all. Back came the events of the previous night in a sudden rush. This time, instead of breaking down like before, Ginny was smothered in rage, gripping the bed sheets tightly in her fists. She decided right then and there that one Mr. Harry Potter was **not** going to break her. As he had proved to her last night, he was hardly worth her tears, and she was tired already of crying over him. She locked all emotions away into the back of her mind. She would carry an aura of aloofness and be calm and collected. Ginny would show him exactly what he had thrown away. One word ran over and over through her head, revenge.

Hauling herself up and out of bed, Ginny saw how early it truly was. The sun had barely begun to rise, and her dorm-mates had yet to stir. _'Just as well,'_ she thought bitterly, _'they would probably have nothing but snide remarks if they saw me taking the time to get ready.'_

For the first time in ages, Ginny took more than her customary five minutes to get ready. She carefully brushed her hair until it glowed in the early morning light. Fastening the silky tresses in a ponytail high on her head, it cascaded down her neck just reaching past her shoulders. Using some stolen makeup from her beauty-obsessed roommates, she gave herself subtle smoky eyes, just enough to hide the dark rings that had formed. She also used blush hide her ghost-like complexion. Satisfied with her appearance, she hurried off to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast before the rest of the school rose.

The Great Hall was almost entirely deserted. No one was yet present at the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff tables, and there was a group of three fourth-year Ravenclaws huddled around the end of their table. A lone Slytherin occupied the last table – Draco Malfoy. Ginny took pride in noting that he looked like hell, almost as horrible a train wreck as she had only thirty minutes prior. Smiling to herself, she sat down facing away from the other houses. Sitting as she did, she was oblivious to the silver eyes that were taking in her presence and ignoring everything else going on around him.

While she ate, Ginny took out a piece of parchment and her quill. Writing Harry a letter seemed to be the best way to relay her thoughts. Ginny knew her temper, and a face-to-face confrontation would not end well. She wondered whether or not the letter would come as a surprise to him. Ginny didn't know Parvati all that well, but she knew what a gossip the girl was. Had she told him that Ginny witnessed their little escapade? Maybe that was the point; Ginny was supposed to see them because he didn't have the guts to come right out and say it. Ginny shook in anger at the thought of the _great_ Harry Potter being so cowardly. Suddenly she sat up with determination. Ginny had to see his reaction herself. She quickly finished her letter, gobbled up a bit of her forgotten breakfast, and hurried up to the Owlery to post it in time for the morning's post.

Ginny watched as the scraggly brown barn owl took off with her letter in the direction of the Great Hall. Over and over the words she had written played through her mind.

_My Dearest Harry, _(Ginny wished he could sense the sarcasm)

_Last night, whether you intended to or not, you got your point across loud and clear. I am finding it hard to believe that I ever trusted, let alone loved you, right now. The part that pains me the most however is your choice of locations. Of all the places for that lovely 'display', you chose somewhere that was seemingly sacred in my mind._

_Well my darling, you are dead to me. I may still be force to endure your presence on a daily basis, but you are no longer worthy of even being my acquaintance. Frankly, if I never have to speak to you again, it will be too soon._

_You may have broken my heart, but you will **not** break me._

_Forever and Always,_

_Virginia Weasley._

Ginny turned from the window and began to walk back through the castle. She felt an appearance was necessary at breakfast this morning. Squaring her shoulders she put one foot in front of the other, ready to face the world.

She stood just in the doorway of the Hall, but out of sight from her classmates. She could see her housemates at the table from where she was. _'Perfect timing,'_ she thought as the post owls soared into the Hall.

Her eyes were glued to him as he began to read her letter. She saw the sudden look of surprise mixed with horror surface on his face. _'I suppose Parvati kept her mouth shut – for once,'_ Ginny thought. Harry was apparently caught off guard; the fork full of scrambled eggs that he was going to eat clattered to the ground. The clinking of the silver against the stone floor brought him to his senses. Ginny could see he was still frazzled, for as he reached under the table, he banged his head painfully on the way back up. She chuckled when Harry's clumsiness caused a pitcher of orange juice to spill all over Neville Longbottom. Ginny then noticed the looks of confusion that Hermione and Ron were sharing. Ron tried to snatch the letter from Harry's grasp to read, but Harry yanked it out of reach and shoved it deep into his robes. Ginny gave a small giggle at the look that Ron shot Hermione after this. Harry then looked frantically around the Hall, _'probably looking for me – or Parvati,'_ she thought smugly. When she noticed he was making a move to leave, Ginny decided it was time to make her entrance.

Calmly and gracefully she glided across the Hall towards the trio. All emotions pushed away, she donned a smile and forced her eyes to mirror its cheerfulness. Upon reaching the table she could see the fear written all over his face. _'Won't he be surprised when I don't blow up at him like he expects,' _she thought smugly.

She was the first one to break the silence, "Good morning Ron," she greeted warmly. "Harry," Ginny said coldly, giving him a curt nod. "Hermione, could I have a word?" she continued with a smile.

Hermione gave her a small questioning nod, and then Ginny turned while waiting for her friend to gather her things. Observing the rest of the students Ginny waited, with an ear tuned to the conversations behind her.

In barely a whisper she could hear Ron addressing Harry, "Oi, mate. I don't know what you've done but you've made her so mad she won't even _yell_. Scary."

As she walked away from the boys with Hermione, she chuckled to herself at Ron's quick observation. Exiting the Great Hall, Ginny grabbed the other girl's arm and pulled her into a secluded corner.

"God Ginny," Hermione blurted all of a sudden, "what did he do? I've never seen you so cold to anyone before – not even Malfoy."

Ginny shuddered at the mention of Malfoy; remember their encounter last night. "Well that is what I wanted to talk to you about," Ginny said. "Now I'm sure Harry hasn't had the chance to tell you yet, but we have broken up. I no longer consider him a friend." With this statement Hermione's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak. "Wait Hermione," Ginny said cutting her off, "I just wanted to let you know that I don't expect you to take sides; I don't want you to feel torn between the two of us."

"But," Hermione started, "oh Ginny! What happened!! Yesterday morning you two were so happy, so – in love!"

Ginny grimaced at the mention of love. "If you must know, ask Harry. He will be able to explain it to you much better than me."

With that Ginny turned and walked out of the Hall, leaving her older brown-haired friend wide-eyed and in a state of utter confusion.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Miraculously Ginny made it through the day without hexing someone into the next millennium. She didn't know how it had happened, but it seemed like everyone in the school knew about the breakup. How could that be when only Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and presumably Ron knew. _'Wait,'_ she told herself, _'you yourself told Malfoy about it last night. Of all the people...'_ Ginny reprimanded herself mentally for her slipup. She gave an involuntary shudder as his haunting words flashed through her head.

She could really care less that the whole school knew she was no longer seeing the famous Harry Potter, but what irked her was the way that everyone was treating him as the injured party. It was obvious that the students knew that she had ended things, but apparently not **why** she had. Now every time she saw him, he had the female population flocking about comforting him; and how Harry had always _loved_ playing the tragic hero.

Even worse was the way that Ginny was now being treated. Everyone she passed in the halls – the other students in her classes even – were all talking about her in hushed tones. In the morning the students were at least showing her the courtesy of abruptly stopping their conversations when they spied the redhead. But by the end of the day they didn't seem to care who heard them, some even getting points taken off by teachers when they were caught gossiping.

One thing that warmed her heart was seeing Hermione and Ron taking off points when they heard people insulting Ginny. By dinner Ginny even noticed a few people sporting black eyes, and Ron nursing sore knuckles. It was nice to know that even though the two were loyal to Harry, they weren't jumping on the bandwagon and picking sides.

That night, not wanting to have to face the stares of the school, Ginny snuck off after classes. She grabbed some fruit from the kitchens before heading off to hide at her table at the back of the library. Madam Pince didn't even bat an eye when Ginny walked past her munching an apple; she merely nodded sympathetically at the girl.

The amount of work she had to do amazed Ginny. Even though she worked diligently every night, the pile never seemed to get any smaller. And to think, this was her year off between the workloads that were given during the OWL and NEWT years. She chuckled to herself, thinking how frazzled Hermione looked already and it wasn't even Halloween yet.

'_Speak of the devil,'_ thought Ginny, as none other than Hermione turned the corner and rushed over.

"Oh Ginny! I've been looking everywhere for you," Hermione cried, throwing herself down across the table from the other girl. "You can't imagine how long it took me to shake those boys! No excuse I gave them seemed to work, until homework that is," Hermione added with a wink.

"Well Hermione," Ginny said slowly, "unlike you I suppose I actually have homework to do right now. If you'll excuse me..." she trailed off in a matter-of-fact voice; she was in no mood for companionship right now.

"Ginny stop it! I need to talk to you," Hermione said. "Look, I just wanted to let you know that I talked to him – that git – and he told me everything, well as much as I could take."

"So he told you about Parvati then?" Ginny questioned a pained look on her face.

"Yes," she replied. "And about-,"but she was cut off as Ginny raised her hand to silence the girl.

"I don't want to know anything else Hermione," Ginny said softly.

Hermione nodded. "I understand. But do remember that I'm here for you, if you ever need to talk about it."

"Thanks," Ginny said giving her a half-hearted smile. "But I really don't think there is anything to talk about."

Hermione nodded slowly, and the pair sunk into an awkward silence. The Head Girl began staring out the window and was absentmindedly twirling a strand of bushy brown hair around her finger. Ginny on the other hand looked down at the table and interlocked her fingers in her own red tresses. She yanked at it slowly until a burning sensation spread across her scalp.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny burst out causing the girl to jump in her seat. "If only I knew why! What did I do to him to deserve this?" Tears began to cascade down her cheeks, taking her mascara with them. Soon black rivers were snaking down her face contrasting with the ivory of her skin.

"It's not your fault Gin," Hermione comforted. "I got the impression that **he** doesn't even know why."

"Thanks 'Mione," she gulped, "but that really isn't much help or comfort to me right now. I – I think I'm just going to go to bed."

She wiped her cheeks clean on the back of her hand. Shutting her books and stuffing them into their bag Ginny stood. She muttered goodnight to Hermione.

"'Night" the other echoed back in a barely audible whisper.

With that, Ginny walked away from her friend for the second time that day. Upon reaching her room she collapsed in bed. It was then that she realized that, for the second night in a row, she was in bed before dinner was even over. Ginny knew that she would get as little sleep tonight as she did the night before.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Ginny continued to steer clear of the Great Hall and its crowds all week. Breakfast – if she ate at all – was taken early in the morning before the greater part of the school woke.

It was always the same people eating there each early morning; the trio of Ravenclaws, and Malfoy. The difference between them however, was that the other stayed in the Hall as it filled up; Ginny escaped quickly to the solitude of the library until classes started.

Lunch was skipped entirely, as she hid out in the library once again. Spending all this time isolated was doing wonders for her homework, each night the pile that she needed to complete was significantly smaller each time. The thought of it barely caused her to panic at all.

Each evening she met up with Hermione at their table after visiting the kitchens and grabbing them a snack. The duo worked in a comfortable silence together until late into the night. The silence was only broken on a few occasions when unwelcome students accidentally invaded their area, but they were turned away quickly at the glares shot at them by the girls.

With the weekend came the painful realization that she had two full days to occupy while trying to isolate herself from the school. She couldn't believe that she was actually dreading a break from classes, but the thought of at least 12 hours each day in the library nauseated her – and she couldn't think of an alternative.

After spending just Saturday morning buried under books working, Ginny found herself absolutely ravenous. Breakfast had been skipped for a few more hours of precious sleep. Feeling as restless as a caged animal she knew she had to escape for a while from the place that she had thought of as her sanctuary.

Ginny stepped out into the hustle and bustle of the corridors and began to wind her way down to the kitchens. As she walked she noticed that she was easily gaining on a familiar raven-haired boy in front of her, his arms linked with the Patil twins. Soon enough she found herself a few steps behind them, just within earshot of their conversation. _'No good can really come of this,'_ Ginny told herself, but curiosity kept her there.

"That Ginny Weasley," said one of the girls. "Ever since you two split she has been absolutely stuffing her face."

"Yea," cut in her sister, "I always see her rushing off towards the kitchens as soon as classes are let out."

Ginny seethed in anger. _'Stuffing myself!?'_ she thought. _'I haven't eaten a square meal in over a week.'_ Listening back into the conversation she heard something even worse –

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "I've noticed her arse getting a bit big."

'_The nerve!'_ she thought. Ginny glared at the back of their heads, silently wishing that they would explode on her will alone.

Not wanting to bear witness to anymore of the conversation Ginny decided to take action. Allowing the trio to gain some ground on her, she took a few small, quick steps to gain momentum. She then suddenly burst through the group subsequently pushing apart Harry and one of the girls.

"Oh!" She gasped turning around, her eyes filled with a fake apologetic look, "I'm **so** sorry! It must have been that _big arse_ of mine!"

Ignoring their looks of shock, Ginny quickly turned on her heel and continued on her way to the kitchens with a huge smirk on her face.

As the portrait of fruit snapped shut behind her, she sagged against it closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. A tugging on the bottom of her robes forced her to open her eyes and look down.

"What can I get young Miss?" a house elf asked. He looked up at her expectantly, with large round eyes that were popping out of his head. She almost chuckled at his appearance, obviously one of Hermione's free elves. His baldhead was adorned with a hat containing two holders on either side for a cup, with straws winding down to his mouth. It contained a bright green bubbling liquid. A black cape was wrapped around his neck with bright red lining. It trailed along on the floor about a foot behind him as he walked and caused poor innocent elves to become entangled in it. Finally he wore a plaid kilt, at least 2 sizes too big around his waist held up by a pair of rainbow suspenders – the kind you would expect to see clowns wearing at a circus.

Remembering that the elf was still standing there waiting for her order she replied smiling in spite of herself, "just a Butterbeer and slice of cake please."

A soft grunt from the other side of the room caused her to suddenly jolt her head up. Rubbing the crick that she had just created, her eyes narrowed and she grimaced as she saw Malfoy sitting at one of the long oak tables, eating a slice of pie – his own Butterbeer in hand.

The house elves that had been just previously bustling busily around the kitchens stopped, eyeing the pair as if expecting violence to break out as Ginny bore holes through Malfoy with her eyes.

He was the one to break the stony silence first. "Well don't just stand there – sit."

Ginny pulled herself together. "Ah, the prized Malfoy courtesy again is it?" she said, reluctantly pulling up a chair to the table across from him. As soon as her bottom hit the chair a house elf appeared setting in front of her a bottle of Butterbeer and a platter holding a whole decadent triple layered chocolate cake.

The two sat in silence eating for some time. Ginny had her head bowed over her food, her hair falling in front of her face creating a veil to hide behind. Curiously she tried to sneak glances at the Slytherin in front of her.

She jumped in her seat as he cleared his throat. "You should know," he began, "that isolating yourself is doing nothing for your revenge tactics. You put on a good show the first day, don't stop now." With that Malfoy tipped his bottle at her, and took a final swig. He then got to his feet and swaggered out of the kitchens without a glance back.

Ginny was shocked at his sudden attempt to give her advice. "Malfoy," she called after him, catching him as he stood framed in the doorway. "I think you mistook me for someone who cares about what comes out of your mouth. I don't need your advice. Just stay out of my life," she spat.

Without turning around he replied. "No," he said slowly, carefully choosing his next words. "Just because you asked – I don't think I will."

Ginny gasped and clutched at her Butterbeer, her hand shaking violently. The sticky liquid sloshed about in the bottle with some cascading over the rim. Feeling the substance tickling down her wrist she promptly set the bottle down. Ginny winced when she used more force than intended, and a loud thump resonated through the kitchen.

Shaking still, she saw Malfoy still standing in the doorway. He shook his head and walked off. Even with his back turned Ginny could sense the smirk that no doubt adorned his face. As she turned back to the table she noticed she was still shaking, but she didn't know whether it was from shock, rage – or fear.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Ginny hid out in the library for the rest of the day. She didn't eat, too afraid that she would bump into Malfoy. A nagging voice in the back of her head told her the chances of meeting him were just as great here in the library as out in the school, but she pushed the thought away. Ginny stayed in the library until she was the only one remaining before gathering up her things and going to bed.

For the first time in over a week, Ginny rose at the same time as her fellow roommates.

"Hey Gin, long time no see," remarked Leah, with a wink.

"Um hi," replied Ginny blushing slightly. She didn't know how to react to the unusually friendly welcome.

"Look Ginny," Leah continued, "the three of us just wanted to let you know that you don't need to isolate yourself from us," she said with a smile. "Sure, we've had our differences –"

_'Differences'_ thought Ginny bitterly, _'if that's what you call the rude comments you made about my family and the way I look...'_

"- But none of us believe anything that that Potter is saying. What I'm trying to say is, we're here for you."

"Err – thanks," Ginny sputtered. She didn't know exactly how to respond to her roommate's sudden change of heart – if that was indeed what it was.

Ginny continued to get ready in silence, barely listening to the conversation between the other girls. It seemed that all they could talk about was Quidditch. Ginny mentally slapped herself, _'Of course! Today is the first match of the season between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!'_

She proceeded to get ready slowly, so that by the time she was ready to head down for breakfast the dormitories were already empty. With a gulp, she realized that avoiding her Housemates now would result in her having to face the entire school at breakfast – alone. Walking down to the Great Hall seemed to go much faster than she would have liked and her stomach was flip flopping in fear. This would be her first meal with the majority of the school since the breakup.

Pausing before the entrance to the Great Hall, she forced the same happy look that she had donned that first day. Mentally she told herself she was being silly, _'it's been almost a week now, and it was **just** a break up, it's not like it hasn't happened before. I'm making a big deal out of nothing.'_ Taking a deep breath she pushed open the double doors and strode into the Hall confidently.

She was wrong.

As soon as her presence was noticed, the students went ghostly quiet; Ginny was shocked, though she tried not to show it – even the teachers had quieted down upon her entrance. She continued to walk across the Hall, acting as if she didn't notice the hundreds of eyes on her, and the hushed whispers. Hermione, upon seeing her approach, moved down along the bench making room for her friend. As soon as Ginny sat, the Hall seemed to explode as all the students began to resume their conversations as if nothing had happened.

She gave a cheery good morning to Hermione and Ron, who was sitting across from Ginny. She pointedly ignored Harry, who was seated beside Ron and across from Hermione. Helping herself to some scrambled eggs, she casually struck up a conversation with Hermione about the Halloween Ball, set to take place the next Friday.

During a lull in their conversation Ginny noticed Harry staring intently at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she spat at him, slightly amazed at her sudden hostility.

Harry looked shocked at the fact that she had had the guts to call him on his actions, but he quickly recovered. "I'm just amazed at watching you stuff yourself. What is that –your second or third breakfast?" he sneered.

Hermione gasped at his words. Ron, although he showed no emotion, was grasping so tightly on his goblet that his knuckles were turning white. But Ginny didn't allow him to faze her. Looking straight into his eyes and holding his gaze she used the same line she had used the previous day on Malfoy.

"Harry –_darling_, I think you must have mistaken me as someone who cares what comes out of your mouth."

At this she heard Hermione suppressing a giggle and Ron let out a snort of amusement. Harry on the other hand looked like a goldfish in his shock, his mouth agape. Recovering he glared at his two friends, excusing himself and then stalked out of the Hall.

Ron shook his head as he watched his friend walk away, "I don't know what has gotten into him."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I swear Ginny, all he talks about when we are alone is how much he wants you back, but yet he goes and pulls a stunt like this."

"It couldn't have anything to do with –," Ron started to say until he noticed the look Hermione was sending him.

Ginny looked suspiciously between the two. "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

Hermione sent Ron a final glare before turning back to the younger girl. With a sigh she relented. "You know how Voldemort is getting stronger?" Ron flinched slightly, and Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper. "Well Harry never quite got the hang of Occulmency, and I think that's affecting him."

Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean Hermione?"

"She means," Ron cut in, "that sometimes it seems like Harry isn't himself. One minute we will be getting along fine, and the next he will fly off the handle on something unimportant. It's like he has two different personalities."

"He means well Ginny," Hermione reassured her, "I know he does. He just wants things to be back the way they were before. He's under a lot of stress right now."

"Just be careful Gin," Ron said giving his sister a look of concern. "He's my mate and all, but he might crack one of these days."

"It's OK Ron," Ginny reassured, "I'm not going to let him get to me." Ron gave her a small smile. "Anyway," Ginny continued, "I have to go send an Owl to Mum before the match. I'll meet up with you there Hermione, we can sit together," she suggested. "Oh and good luck out there Ron," she said shooting him a smile.

"See you Gin," he replied.

Grabbing her things she got to her feet and made her way out of the Hall. Ginny stuck to the wall, trying to remain inconspicuous. Feeling triumphant as she reached the door, she turned and left. Ginny just missed noticing a tall blonde boy, decked out loyally in black and green hastily get to his feet and follow her out into the Entrance Hall.

She had just barely set foot in the corridor leading up to the Owlery, when a pair of hands grabbed her, one around the waist and one covering her mouth stifling the scream that was just about to erupt. In a quick flurry of arms and legs, Ginny's abductor pulled her back down the corridor and hauled her into an abandoned classroom.

As her eyes got adjusted to the darkness of the room, she could just barely make out the silhouette of the boy, his gender apparent with the height and broad chest he possessed. She realized that her mouth was still covered by his hand. Not at all comfortable in the situation, she savagely bit the hand over her mouth. The kidnapper grunted in pain and thrust her away from him, while gripping at her shoulders. Her eyes watered from the pain, and then quickly narrowed in rage. As quick as she could she raised her arm and slapped him with all her might.

Much to her dismay, he was faster than she was, grabbing her wrist before she was able to touch him. The momentum from her movements caused her to sag vulnerably against him, and he took this opportunity to spin her around, grab her other wrist and pin her painfully against the chalkboard with her hands pinned securely above her head. She wriggled feebly against her captor, the chalk ledge digging painfully into her abdomen.

He leaned in towards her, his mouth next to her ear, "Déjà vu my dear," he whispered.

"Malfoy!" she gasped. "You better watch it or there will be a bit more déjà vu going on!" she threatened.

Smirking, he stepped away from her, lowering her arms from his grasp, and removed the hood of his cloak so she could see his face for the first time.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Weasley, I just couldn't allow you to get away with biting –or attempting to slap –me," he said softly. "Look, I'm –sorry," he said genuinely.

Ginny was flabbergasted, "What are you up to Malfoy? Abducting me, and then giving me an apology that doesn't seem the least bit fake? This is **not** like you!"

"Don't tell me what I am like Weasley," he growled, "You least of all know me as I truly am."

She stared at the Slytherin at a loss for words for what seemed like hours. Finally her eyes softened and looking to the floor uttered her own apology.

Draco gave her a haughty smile, "Nice show you gave this morning. Saw you decided to heed my advice."

"Oh get rid of your smirk," she replied. "Woke up late, that's all." But Ginny had to bite back a smile, knowing that this wasn't an excuse for having to come to the Great Hall –she still could have avoided it.

"Whatever you say Weasley," he said. "But anyway, this is about the Halloween Ball. I deem you worthy enough to accompany me."

Ginny started, "Are you quite alright Malfoy?" she questioned. "It would cause havoc for us to be seen together. And, just because I may be worthy of you – you're not worthy of me."

Malfoy simply laughed at her. "You're so naïve Weasley. It's a Costume Ball –no one needs to know, although there is no fun in that. But I should warn you; this will be the only invitation you will receive. The _lovely_ Potter has conveniently threatened the male population from asking you, whether there –or even just a dance."

Ginny seethed in anger at this, how dare Harry do such a thing. Whether it was because he intended to go with her, or just to make her miserable, it was not his place to do this.

"Fine Malfoy," she decided suddenly, "I accept. Now you and I both will get our revenge on Harry."

"And what will you be wearing?" he questioned. "If you wish to accompany a Malfoy there is a certain reputation you must uphold."

"Oh!" gasped Ginny. "I hadn't thought of that, I don't have anything at all."

Malfoy sighed in exasperation. "I'll find you something and I'll send it Friday afternoon." Snaking his arm around her waist he guided Ginny from the room. "Well we ought to go to the match; you need to keep up appearances."

Remembering the match reminded Ginny of the letter that she was going to send before it. Pushing away from Draco she exclaimed, "Oh! I forgot about the letter I was about to post."

Turning from him, she sprinted down the hall, around the corner and out of sight.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The following week passed in a blur, celebrations for Gyffindor's victory were mixed with piles upon piles of homework. True to Draco's word, no one asked Ginny to the Ball, although countless boys approached her. They would open their mouths to speak, but suddenly pale and then dart off. One of these times Ginny turned around abruptly afterwards and caught Harry standing at the other end of the hall. Swallowing her anger, Ginny had simply smiled at him, as if silently thanking him for doing her a favour.

Shortly after catching Harry in the act, she bumped into him in the hallway between classes. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the hall, out of the way of their traveling classmates.

"So are we going?" he asked her.

"Going where..." Ginny questioned suspiciously, afraid she already knew what he meant.

Harry gave an exasperated sigh, "To the Ball of course," he said as though it should have been obvious.

Ginny snorted in amusement. "I don't know what world you are living in Potter," she said full of hatred, "but I wouldn't dream of going to the Ball with you now."

He rolled his eyes at her, and talking down to Ginny like she was some small child he said, "So you're going alone? Don't you realize no one will ask you to dance? I just don't want to see you suffer."

"Oh Harry," she said, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. "Don't act as though you are doing me some big favour. For your information all the males who might have asked me I would have turned down –," Harry gave a smug smile, "- why I've had a date for the Ball this whole time!"

Harry opened and closed his mouth once in surprise, then narrowed his eyes at her and demanded, "who is he?"

"Harry!" Ginny laughed. "I'm not telling you, I'd hate for you to pick a fight with him and get beaten to a pulp, although I have to admit the idea **is** appealing."

Ginny was amused as she watched him getting steadily angrier, practically shaking in rage. He suddenly grabbed the small girl's shoulders and pushed her up against the wall, his face just inches from hers. Ginny gave him a meek smile, hoping to show him that he didn't scare her. _'God,'_ she thought, _'what is with people and pinning girls against walls?'_

"I said," Harry growled through clenched teeth, "Who. Is. He?" With this he gave Ginny's shoulders a painful squeeze with his hands.

Ginny then became very scared of the monster that Harry had morphed in to. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but then noticed that the once busy corridors of Hogwarts had disappeared, and the hallway was deathly quiet.

Just as Ginny was about to completely break down in panic, she heard a sharp voice coming from the other end of the hall.

"What on **Earth** is going on here?!" it demanded.

Harry and Ginny started, and this caused him to release her from his painful grasp.

"P – Professor McGonagall," Harry stammered, "I was – we were –"

Ginny gathered her wits about her, and rubbing her sore shoulders cut into the conversation, "Professor, Harry was just asking me to the Ball, and needless to say took it quite poorly when I turned him down – but no harm done," she added with a smile.

Wondering what their Head of House would do with the sudden truthfulness, Ginny glanced up expectantly.

Professor McGonagall was obviously frazzled by what she had just witnessed. "Err – right," she stammered. "Well 10 points from Gryffindor. Classes have started – get a move on! Oh and Mr. Potter," she added, "come and see me at the end of classes today, and do try to keep better control over your emotions in the future." Casting the pair a worried glance she hurried past them down the hall.

Ginny could hear Harry letting out his held breath, and she exhaled too, not knowing she had been holding it. She threw him a casual smile as she walked away.

Ginny shook her head as she walked, still shaking a bit from the sudden violence that Harry had shown. When he had pinned her against the wall she hadn't felt the same excited fear that she had felt both times with Malfoy, but rather a sick panic – like the Harry she had once known had turned into some sort of beast. It was obvious that she would have to be very careful when it came to him.

There was one thing Ginny couldn't get out of her mind as she pushed open the door and entered her Advanced Charms class –

- Why on Earth had Professor McGonagall barely punished them?


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

It was Friday afternoon; the classes for the rest of the day had been cancelled to give students time to prepare for the Ball that night. Ginny and Hermione had taken refuge in Hermione's room; she had a room complete with an ensuite bathroom all to herself, due to her Head Girl status. Hermione's costume, a cat outfit (quite ironic Ginny thought considering the story Hermione had told her of the girl's incident in her second year), was laid out on her bed. Scattered about the room was an incredible amount of makeup. For someone who seemed as low maintenance as Hermione, she sure had a vast collection of beauty products.

Ginny was immensely jealous of Hermione's room. The massive four-poster bed, which was almost twice the size of Ginny's, took up most of the room. There was a gorgeous golden plush rug that covered the floor in front of the fire, a nice difference from the stone floors in the regular dormitories. The windows were thrown open, for the day was unusually warm for Halloween, and the girls could hear shouts and squeals of the younger students playing by the lake, enjoying their afternoon off.

"- and McGonagall did **nothing**?" Hermione was saying to her.

"Well she took off ten points and told Harry to come and see her later, but that doesn't seem like much. I mean we were late for class, and it was obvious that he was threatening me or something." Ginny replied.

"I wonder..." Hermione mutter softly.

Ginny looked over sharply at her. "You wonder what Hermione?"

The older girl sighed. "Remember what Ron and I told you about Harry a few days ago?" Ginny nodded. "Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore must know. How else can you explain that? Dumbledore always seems to know these things..." she trailed off.

"Are you sure about Harry? Maybe he's just stressed out?" Ginny said, but watched as Hermione shook her head violently.

"It's getting creepy, Gin," she said. "Suddenly he'll just become – different – something in his eyes changes. One time he got angry and began hissing, like he was speaking Parseltongue. I mean, you've had first hand experiences of what he can be like. You can't tell me you think it is just stress?"

"No," Ginny said slowly. "I suppose it isn't. But I just hope McGonagall and Dumbledore can sort this out."

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded before disappearing off into the washroom, "Where is your costume, Ginny?" she called back.

"Oh, it should be coming anytime now, the – err – place I ordered it from said it would," Ginny lied quickly.

"What is it?" the older girl asked.

Ginny gave a fake laugh, "Just _wait_ Hermione! It's a surprise!" Ginny couldn't help but wonder to herself - what exactly was Draco planning, and what should she do if the costume was absolutely vulgar? She began to panic quietly. What if this was some set up that Malfoy had planned; maybe he wanted to embarrass her **and **get back at Harry. Just as she was about to fly off the handle entirely, a beautiful gray hawk owl swooped into the room, and dropped a large box on the bed. It then offered its leg to Ginny, who hastily untied the letter attached to it. Glancing cautiously off into the washroom where Hermione was, she cursed Malfoy. _'How dare he send his owl! It's so unmistakably his!'_ she thought. Luckily, the owl soared out the window just as Hermione came back into the room.

"It's here!" Ginny squeaked excitedly.

"Well – get on with it, open it!" Hermione cried.

Ginny slowly opened the box, carefully hiding the letter Malfoy had sent so Hermione would not lay eyes on it. As soon as the lid opened, all Ginny could make out were masses of gold and scarlet material. Pulling out the material, she and Hermione gasped in awe as they saw Ginny's costume. It was an exquisite Renaissance gown of golden silk that flowed through Ginny's hands.

She slipped it over her head, and sweeping her hair to the side turned around so that Hermione could do up the strings of the corset-like bodice. It was low cut; Ginny felt slightly awkward at first in it for her cleavage was threatening to spill over the top of the whalebone corset. The bottom of the top came down into a 'V' over her waist, at the start of the vast skirts. They were the perfect length for her height; they just barely swept the floor, and were gathered at the back over her bottom. There was a lining under the golden skirt of deep scarlet, as well as a scarlet trimming along the neckline. The sleeves puffed slightly at her shoulders, then clung comfortably but tightly to her arms, snaking down and fastening with a loop around her middle fingers. To complete the outfit was a pair of tiny gold slippers for her feet; they reminded Ginny quite a bit of the ballet slippers worn by young girls before they went en-pointe.

"Oh my gosh, Gin. That is gorgeous! How could you afford something like this?!" Hermione gasped.

Ginny blushed, she didn't know how to respond to her friends questions. With a sigh, she decided that she might as well come out with the truth – Hermione would find out in a short while anyways. "Actually 'Mione, I didn't buy it – my date did. Until this moment I didn't know what I would be wearing to the Ball," Ginny confessed, her head bowed to the floor.

"Your date?" Hermione repeated, "But who could afford something like this, and I thought you said you were going alone..."

Ginny squirmed, afraid of how her friend would react to the truth. "Well – see – it's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ginny couldn't look at the other girl, afraid of what she would see in her expression.

"Erm – Ginny, don't you think you're taking this revenge thing a bit far?" Hermione said.

Ginny smiled in relief, "I don't know whether you can believe this, but **he** asked me. And seeing as how I wouldn't have had a date..." she trailed off.

Hermione gave the redhead a hug. "Just be careful," she warned, "You never know what that boy could have up his sleeve."

Ginny gave her a grateful smile, "Well I'm glad you understand. I can't wait to see Harry's face tonight though."

Hermione gave a hearty laugh at this, "God, I pity his date – Parvati in case you didn't hear, typical – he is going to be in an absolutely foul mood tonight, not that he doesn't deserve it."

The two laughed together as Hermione helped Ginny out of the dress so that they could continue doing their makeup. When Hermione disappeared back off into the washroom, Ginny slipped Malfoy's letter out from under the box. Opening it carefully, she read it, keeping an eye out for Hermione coming back from the washroom.

_--Weasley_

_I thought about having some fun with you and getting the dress done in green and silver, but I know the gold and scarlet will look better on you anyway. _

_The bottom of the box is fake; I hid a few valuables down there in case someone else came upon the package. Just make sure you don't lose them, they're family jewels – I need them back._

_--D. Malfoy_

_'Talk about short and sweet,'_ Ginny thought. "Hermione!" she called, "Come back – there's more!"

Hermione ambled back into the bedroom, and Ginny pulled open the bottom of the box. She emitted a gasp as she pulled out the items there.

First out was a tiny antique tiara, wrought of what Ginny assumed was pure gold, but it was as light as a feather. Next was a beautiful ruby pendant hanging off of a gold chain; the ruby was about the size of a baby's fist, and caught the light, glittering like a thousand stars in the sun. Finally, Ginny pulled out a pair of earrings, that were bland compared to the rest of the jewelry, but still quite obviously very expensive. They were pure gold, like the rest. The base of the earrings was a basic gold stud, but dangling from this were about 6 small delicate chains of gold, each adorned with a tiny little ruby at the end. The chains were various lengths, the shortest about an inch long, and the longest about three.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, "This must be worth a small fortune," she said in awe.

"I know – but that's the Malfoys for you. Oh 'Mione, what have I gotten myself in to?"

From Ginny's vantage point above the Entrance Hall, she was able to remain unnoticed by the students milling about below her. She was a basket of nerves, and had been standing on one of the many balconies for about ten minutes now, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself. Unfortunately her attempts were fruitless, for Hermione had fastened the stays of the corset much too tight. Hermione and Ron (who had come together as 'just friends') as well as Harry and Parvati Patil were situated directly underneath her post. Ginny was able to catch bits and pieces of their conversation as it floated up to her.

"Look at Malfoy," Harry was remarking, "All alone, and in _tights_ no less!"

He was right, for Malfoy was dressed Renaissance-esque as well, and this did not go without the puffy pants and tights that completed his costume. But, unlike Ginny's gold and scarlet ensemble, he was decked out in silver and green.

Ginny looked around at the other student's costumes, some went out in true Halloween fashion dressing up as vampires, mummies, and the Muggle version of witches and wizards. She could see that there were several black cats like Hermione, although she personally thought her friend's cat suit was much better than anyone else's. Ron was dressed as a vampire, although Ginny thought he looked quite ridiculous with his red hair and freckles. Harry was dressed up as a pirate, eye patch and all, and was accompanied by Parvati who was dressed up as Tinker Bell, from the Muggle tale Peter Pan. Ginny felt like a Renaissance princess in her costume and jewelry. She had done her hair mostly up in curls on the top of her head, with a few dozen little ringlets cascading down her neck and framing her face. The tiara was perched amid the mass of hair, set off beautifully.

Looking around, she realized that most of the students had arrived now, and were just waiting to be allowed into the Great Hall. Knowing it was now or never, Ginny took a deep breath – or at least as deep as was possible – and began to descend the stairs.

It was like a scene from a movie, as she picked up her skirts and walked down the stairs, the tips of her slippers peaking out of the mass of fabric. Everyone in the Hall turned, and she could hear a hushed gasp emitted from the students. She smiled looking out across them, her eyes twinkling in happiness.

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the doors to the Great Hall swung open to allow the students in, but no one made a move. Their eyes followed Ginny as she walked across the Hall to Malfoy, who gallantly bent down on one knee, and lightly took her hand and brushed his lips across the top. Getting to his feet, he offered her his arm, and she took it as they made their way into the Great Hall first. As they entered, they could hear the muttering of gossip beginning to erupt for the students behind them. Smiling at each other they continued to walk, the rest of the school trailing in their wake.

The students formed a large semicircle around the area that was usually taken up by the staff table. Today however, it had been transformed into a stage, and on it a vast orchestra of at least 50 musicians was assembled.

When the last of the students filtered into the Hall, Dumbledore came out to center stage, standing in front of the conductor's podium and greeted the school.

"Greetings, students! What a wonderful array of costumes I have seen, you all have marvelous imaginations. No need for long announcements; just have fun!" Dumbledore said merrily.

As he walked off the stage, suddenly hundreds of silver gloved hands appeared on the stage, each with their own instrument. They were glittering from the fairy lights as each pair of hands tuned the instrument sitting in front of them. The enchanted hands of the conductor tapped the stand, and with a downbeat started the orchestra off in a flowing waltz.

Many of the students drifted off to the sides of the Hall when the music started, but Malfoy, offering Ginny his hand, pulled her into the center of the dance floor and they began to dance.

He pulled her close to him as they waltz around the room; "we are the King and Queen of the school right now," he whispered in her ear, "and they all know it too."

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes twinkling in mirth. "I could get use to a life like this you know," she said with a wink.

Draco replied by pulling her closer to him. "You should have seen the look on Potter's face when you walked into the Hall. I can't decide which was better, that one – or the expression when you came over to me."

"Speaking of Harry," Ginny said biting her lip, "Did you hear that he threatened me yesterday? He asked me to this Ball, and then tried to physically force out of me who my date was."

Malfoy looked down at her with a worried glance. "This is my fault Weasley; don't worry, I won't let him get away with it."

"Not that I wouldn't appreciate it, but don't worry about me – I can take care of myself," Ginny said smiling up at him. "And technically this is a date you know – do you normally address your dates by their surname?"

"Au contraire," he said suavely, "I've just been following your lead _Ginny_ darling."

Ginny shivered as he said her name, he had never called her anything but Weasley before. "Err well thanks – Draco," she forced out.

He laughed at her. "Well that did seem a bit strange," he admitted.

Laughing with him, Ginny rested her head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chuckle mixed with the steady pulsations of his heart. Together they swept across the dance floor as the waltz continued.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

They danced together through countless numbers, ignoring the persistent stares and whispers that were following them around the room. Ginny was amazed at how wrapped up in each other they were. She had thought they would be spending time basking in the looks people were giving them, Draco having fun rubbing it in to Harry that he was here with her. But they did none of this, and remained totally oblivious to what was happening around them.

After dancing for over an hour non-stop, Ginny felt as though her legs were going to give out from under her. Pulling Draco from the dance floor, the pair of them headed out onto the patio that the teachers had set up for the students.

It was a gorgeous haven outside. Countless bushes were arranged around the garden, twinkling with thousands of faerie lights. Stone benches were scattered about the patio, and the couple went to one secluded in the corner of the garden, behind a pair of bushes. Draco sat down first on the cold bench and then pulled the small girl onto his lap. She fit into him perfectly, with his arms wrapped around her body, and her head nestled into his chest. Gently, he reached down tilting her head up, meeting her lips with his. Ginny relaxed into the gentle kiss emitting a soft sigh.

But then, Ginny came to her senses and turned her head away from him. "We can't – I can't – I –," she stuttered.

"What?" he asked, smiling down at her amused.

Silent tears began to well up in her eyes, and a few stray drops beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

"I hate you."

He stopped smiling, and gave her a serious look. "Do you really?" he questioned quietly.

She couldn't bear to look at him anymore, and stared off at the lake in the distance, its ripples glittering from the stars and the full moon.

"I don't know anymore," was all she could say.

Draco's fingers brushed her chin, turning it tenderly back to look at his. Softly he reached up and brushed away the tears that had spilled over.

"I know you don't," he said, giving her a small reassuring smile. "How do you think I feel? I feel the same way as you. Look – when I first asked you to this Ball, it _was_ just for revenge on Potter. But somewhere along the way that didn't seem to matter much anymore." He shrugged at her, "I suppose you just have to – as they say – go with the flow."

Ginny sat, staring into his eyes that had softened from the hardness that they usually reflected, contemplating his words. She couldn't stand it anymore, and pushed herself up off of his lap and walked over to the edge of the patio.

"No -," she choked out. "I **can't** just 'go with the flow'! Don't you get it? I mean how do you expect me to be able to do that? Just last week, just a few _days_ ago even; you were still the same Malfoy I had always known. Now you're – different!" she cried, as tears began to freely stream down her face.

"Ginny –," he started, standing up from the bench and crossing the courtyard to stand next to her.

"Stop," she said dully, "How can you be saying these things? You're a _Malfoy_ and I'm a _Weasley_. I was dating Harry Potter for God's sake! I was in _love_ with him!" Tears were cascading down her cheeks. "We might as well be completely different species..." she trailed off, staring into the distance.

Draco reached out and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her roughly around to face him.

"Damn it Ginny!" he spat, "Can't you see that names don't matter to me anymore?"

She just laughed hollowly at this statement, "How can that be true?" she asked. "All your life you've always held it over our heads that you are a Malfoy, and are therefore superior to everyone else."

"Don't you think that years of only been known for your name eventually loses its appeal?!" he said, his voice beginning to rise steadily. "How do you think I feel, always only being able to judge people by what their name is, how 'pure' their blood is? Are some humans more human than others? And I detest the fact that they judge me the same way. I can't stand the hypocrisy anymore!" His voice softened, and returned back to its normal tone as he continued, "Ginny, I like you. I'll admit it. And it's not despite your name; it's partly because of it. I admire your family and its way of accepting people for who they are."

Ginny was absolutely dumbfounded by his confession. Opening her mouth to speak, she realized she knew no words that could vocalize the way she was feeling right then. She looked over at the boy standing across the patio from her, who had been stripped of the tough defenses that he had spent years building up. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms up around his neck, she pulled him close to her – and this time she met his lips with hers – as she finally gave herself over to him.

The two stayed outside in the courtyard for the remainder of the Ball; they were content to sit together quietly, reveling in each other's company, rather than facing the watchful stares of the other students.

"Draco," she said softly, breaking the silence.

"Mmm?"

"I don't want anyone to know about this – about us. OK?" she said.

"Why not?" he questioned. "Don't you like the attention? First she was dating Harry Potter, now his arch-enemy Draco Malfoy!" he said with a laugh.

"No..." she said slowly, "I don't really like the attention. Besides, I'm afraid how Harry might take it."

Draco snorted at this. "Why are you worried about his feelings? He didn't seem too concerned with yours."

"What?" Ginny said quickly, "What are you talking about? What do you know?"

"Oh come off it Ginny," Draco said, "Everyone could tell by how he acted that you had caught him cheating – especially when he 'all of a sudden' took the comfort of that Patil girl. To those who were willing to see it, it was obvious."

She nodded slowly, understanding that most people wouldn't accept that the great Harry Potter was caught cheating on his girlfriend. After all, why would he do such a thing when he had already had so much pain in his life?

"I know what you mean Draco, but it isn't those types of feelings I'm afraid of." She sighed, "I told you how he asked me to the Ball, and when I turned him down saying I had a date, he... changed. All of a sudden he wasn't the gentle boy I use to know. He was violent, a monster. And I'm afraid of what he may do if he finds out this was more than just a little bit of payback."

Draco was electric in rage. "I didn't know it was this bad," he growled. "I'll have to knock some sense into that stupid git."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Ginny cried. "I'll admit it wasn't his place to do it, but I won't have you sinking to his level. Just leave him be. As things are I can handle it. OK?"

Draco grunted his agreement, however grudgingly. "I'll lay off Potter, but if he so much as lays a hand on you again..." he trailed off.

Music filtered out in the garden where they were seated. It was another slow waltz, like the one that started the Ball.

"It must be the last dance," Ginny whispered.

She stood up and pulled Draco to his feet. Together in the corner of the garden the two shared the last dance in peace. Away from the prying eyes and whispers of the rest of the school, they continued waltzing, even after the music died away and the rest of the school had retired to bed.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Ginny and Draco parted that night just outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Standing in the shadows in case some unsuspecting students might find them; Ginny gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll send the costume back with an owl tomorrow," she whispered in his ear.

Draco gave her a sly smile. "And what would I do with a gold and scarlet dress? It's yours – keep it."

Ginny's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You can't be serious; the jewelry too?"

"Of course," he said laughing at her.

Her eyes positively lit up in happiness, and she pulled him down to her, giving him a proper kiss before turning around and disappearing into the Gryffindor common room.

When she entered the room, she was greeted with a hushed silence. She froze like a deer caught in headlights. Ginny couldn't take much more drama in one day.

To her relief, Hermione bustled over to her, and pulled Ginny over to some chairs by the fireplace. Facing away from the rest of the room, she cowered down into a chair, burrowing as deep into it as possible so that no one else could see her.

As she heard the rest of the House go back to their conversations, Ginny started to laugh. It was infectious, and soon she couldn't stop laughing even when tears were streaming down her face.

Hermione rushed over to her side, perching on the arm of the chair. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Oh my God Hermione, what have I gotten myself into?" Ginny said laughing through her tears. "I'm going to be an outcast from the House. All I wanted is to be inconspicuous, but now that might as well be impossible."

"Gin, just don't think about it tonight. Go to bed, and deal with all of this tomorrow." Hermione pushed a vial into her hands, "Here's some Dreamless Sleep. Just swallow the whole thing, and you should be good until tomorrow morning."

Ginny looked at her friend thankfully. "What would I do without you 'Mione?" she said with a smile.

Hauling herself up and out of the chair, Ginny tiredly walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Luckily no one noticed her departure, and if they did they said nothing of it. She slipped off her dress and the expensive jewels, placing them carefully in her trunk before locking it up. Ginny then threw herself on her bed and unplugged the vial Hermione had given to her. Upon swallowing the contents she collapsed into a peaceful slumber.

Ginny woke the next morning in serene bliss. Lying on her bed, she simply closed her eyes and basked in the few rays of sunshine that were streaming in through the crack in the bed hangings.

She lay peacefully for a few seconds, until she remembered the events of the night before. Ginny smiled at the thought of the time she had shared in the courtyard with Draco, but she couldn't help but cringe at the memories of the reception she faced when she returned to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny really had no desire to stay in her room for the day, but the thought of facing her fellow housemates chilled her to the bones. With a sigh, she heaved her book bag onto the bed and began to do some of her long overdue homework.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but it must have been at least late afternoon when she was finally interrupted from her work.

"Ginny! Get out of your room!" Hermione yelled from the other side of Ginny's locked door. "Come study outside with me! It's gorgeous out."

"Go away Hermione," Ginny called back. "I am perfectly fine where I am, thank you very much."

Even from the other side of the door Ginny could tell the anger and frustration in Hermione's voice as she replied, "Ginny! You can't just isolate yourself from the school again. Why must you insist on pushing us all away?!"

"Dear Merlin, 'Mione," Ginny replied, exasperated, "You don't understand, just go away."

Ginny cringed as she heard Hermione's muffled scream of frustration from the other side. Bracing herself for her friend's outburst, she tried to calmly look out the window and block out Hermione's voice.

As she was staring off out the window, a brown barn owl swooped into the room. Pushing away Hermione's voice that was still yelling through the door, Ginny went and unfastened the letter pinned to the owl's foot. Quickly she scanned it.

_--Weasley_

_Off hiding again are we? Well we can't have that. Meet me on the seventh floor by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Now!_

_--D. Malfoy_

Ginny immediately jumped to her feet. Suppressing a chuckle at the fact that Hermione was still carrying on outside her door, Ginny hastily threw on her robes. Pulling open the door she found a thoroughly miffed Hermione standing on the other side.

She gave the other Head Girl a huge smile. "You know what 'Mione?" Ginny said. "I think I _will_ go out! Ta ta!"

Leaving a slightly disgruntled and confused girl behind her, Ginny took off full tilt down the hall and darted through the common room, ignoring and avoiding the stares and voices of the other students, before disappearing off through the portrait hole.

It took Ginny only a matter of minutes to make her way up to the seventh floor corridor where Draco was waiting for her. Slowing to a stop just before the last turn, Ginny caught her breath, peeking around to see if he was already present. Her heart started beating faster when she spied him leaning casually against the wall by the tapestry, the usual smirk upon his face. Smiling to herself, Ginny walked around the corner and over to where he stood.

"What were you going to do if I didn't show?" Ginny said smugly.

Draco just looked at her and laughed. "Like you wouldn't show," he replied.

Ginny swatted him lightly on the arm. "I have a mind of my own you know!" she said.

"Really?" he replied mockingly.

She just gave him her priceless, don't-mess-with-me glare. Laughing, Draco grabbed her by the arm and pulled her across the hall into the room on the other side.

Ginny stopped him just inside the door. "How do you know about this room?" she questioned.

"The Room of Requirement?" he replied. "Honestly, did you think you and your little gang were the only ones who knew it was here?"

Ginny thought about this for a while; she remembered her fourth year, and how baffled the other members of the DA had been when they discovered this room.

"Well actually, yes," she admitted.

Again he laughed at her. "Well your secret is out; my father knew all about this room, and he passed along said piece of knowledge to me."

Ginny merely shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well," she sighed. "As far as I know, no one uses this room much anymore."

Then, Draco stepped away, allowing her to see what was in the room for the first time. The room was surprisingly a lot smaller than the last time Ginny had been there. All that was there was a small table, set exquisitely with a romantic candlelight dinner for the two of them. Over in the far left corner, a violin lay resting against the wall. As Draco snapped his fingers, the small silver gloved hands that had been present at the Ball the night before appeared, and began playing a soft melody on the instrument.

"Oh Draco," Ginny breathed, "this is amazing, and I'm starved – I haven't eaten all day!"

"I know," he said smugly, "I figured you wouldn't feel up to coming to meals, and I know you didn't go down to the kitchens. Crabbe and Goyle spent the entire day stuffing themselves in the kitchens, and they said no one else had been there. I do have my sources, you know." He winked at her.

"This is so thoughtful of you!" she exclaimed.

Ginny made a move towards the table, but before she could plop down into the chair, Draco swept over and suavely pulled it out for her. She couldn't help but giggle at the gesture, thinking about the comment she made to him just over a week ago about Malfoys not being polite. Then Draco settled himself down across from her.

"Errr – Draco?" she asked. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She gestured to the empty plates and goblets sitting in front of them.

"I overlook nothing, my dear," he said haughtily, and snapped his fingers again. Immediately their plates were heaped with a pile of Fettuccini Alfredo, and the goblets filled with pumpkin juice.

"Oh this is amazing," Ginny gasped as the food appeared. "Think of the epileptic fit Hermione would have, knowing the extra work we forced on the house elves." Ginny stifled a laugh as Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of Hermione and her S.P.E.W campaign.

As the two dug into their platefuls of pasta, they continued on with idle banter. It wasn't until Ginny's plate was almost completely empty that she finally decided to bring up the issue they had been skirting all evening.

Putting down her fork, she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. She looked seriously at Draco, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Draco," she ventured. "I understand my reasons for wanting to keep any relationship between us quiet, but I don't understand why you do not seem to care if it isn't. Is there not as much – if not more – at stake for you as there is for me?"

"Ginny, I –" he started.

But she wasn't finished, "I mean, what did you tell your father about the Ball? I'm sure someone would have told him who you went with. And –"

Draco put his hand up to cover her mouth. "Enough questions," he laughed. "Just let me put in my two cents worth OK?" He slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth, raising his eyebrows at her to see if she was about to start blabbering again. But Ginny just silently nodded her head, and let him continue.

"Alright," he started, "First off, I want this kept secret as well as you. I was relieved when you bit the bullet and said it first; I was only teasing about the rest. Secondly, my father did find out – and was furious, I might add – but I told him it was simply a creative way for me and you to piss off Potter. And my father, while not completely happy with it, was satisfied." Draco's features softened as he gazed at Ginny. "Enough of this," he proclaimed and stood up, grasping Ginny's hand and bringing her to her feet with him. "Dance with me, we hardly danced at all last night."

With a silly grin plastered on her face, Ginny allowed herself to be pulled close to him as he swept her across the room. Ginny was awestruck by how well Draco knew how to dance, how to move to the beat and be able to gently guide her as if it was simply effortless. And she was amazed at the fact that she could stay with him, for even though she had a good sense of rhythm, dancing was not something Ginny indulged in often.

After awhile Ginny realized that they hadn't been moving for the past few minutes. Instead they stayed rooted to the same spot, swaying slowly with the music. His arms were wrapped snuggly around her waist and she laid her head on his chest, her eyes closed. She let the music fill her ears and inhaled deeply, taking in as much of his musky scent as she could.

She could feel his hands softly caressing her lower back as they continued to sway, and she tried to suppress a moan as he gently massaged her muscles between his fingers. Her lips pressed softly against his neck as she sighed. She felt his cheek against the top of her head, and then felt him placing gentle kisses across her forehead. Slowly she lifted her head up and stared into the murky depths of his eyes, and he brought a hand up, brushing it across her lips.

Then his lips were on hers – devouring her in sudden passion. She could hear a low growl emanating from the back of his throat as his tongue probed against her lips, pushing inside her hungry mouth to explore. Without realizing it, they carefully maneuvered over towards the one wall, and he pinned her to it as he moved his lips down across her jaw line, placing carefully planned kisses and nibbles along her neck.

Next she felt his hands slowly slide down her back, just barely reaching her waist as she shivered at the sensation. He toyed playfully with the hemline of her shirt, before slipping his hands underneath the fabric and began to slowly explore the supple skin of her back. Inching his hands higher, Ginny gasped as his fingers moved around her side and brushed against the sensitive underside of her breasts.

The shock of his touch brought her down from the cloud he had put her on. Untangling her hands from where they had wrapped themselves up in his hair, she quickly placed her palms on his forcefully chest and pushed him away.

"I can't do this Draco," Ginny gasped. "Not now." She looked up at him, pleading silently with her eyes. Slowly, Draco nodded and stepped away, picking up their discarded robes.

They both quietly made their way to the door, Ginny afraid to say anything more. As they stepped out into the hall, she impulsively grabbed Draco, kissing him hungrily as if it would be last time they saw each other. Then she turned, and sauntered down the hall and made her way to the tower.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

It was a refreshing change for Ginny to finally get back to normal life at Hogwarts. Waking up, her roommates ignored her per usual, and she took no more than 10 minutes getting ready. Sitting down in the Great Hall for breakfast she received no strange looks or whispered comments, at least if she had, she never noticed. It was as if an Obliviate had been cast over Hogwarts.

She was seated snuggly between Hermione and Neville, quite content that the school had forgotten the events of the past week, culminating with the Halloween Ball. Finally, she would go back to being inconspicuous.

That was, until the morning post arrived. Ginny was surprised when an anonymous school owl swooped down on the table in front of her; attached to its claw was a hastily scribbled note on a torn-off piece of parchment.

_Nice show you put on Friday night. How much did you pay him to go with you? Handfuls of Sickles, or did you actually have to go as far as Galleons? It wouldn't surprise me. On second thought, maybe you didn't pay him in money. Now **that **definitely wouldn't surprise me either._

_Just watch your step, because soon the whole school will know what a 'good girl' Virginia Weasley really is._

Ginny gaped at the note, before looking quickly around the room for an unusual pair of eyes that may be staring at her. But none were there. '_The nerve of people!'_ she thought, '_suggesting I enticed Draco to go to the Ball with me using sex?' _ Softly, she nudged Hermione on her right, and slipped her the note under the table. Nonchalantly, she watched Hermione's expression as she read it. She mirrored the look of astonishment that Ginny had shown when she first saw the note. Wide-eyed, Hermione passed her friend back the letter with a confused shrug, showing she had no idea as to who sent it.

The day quickly went downhill from there. Everywhere she went she was met with lewd glances from the male Hogwarts population. Again she was met with silence every time she walked in the room. Ginny became paranoid when she felt the eyes of boys glancing up and down her body every time she went from class to class; even brushing up against someone would cause her to start.

The clincher was when she was approached by a daring fifth year Slytherin. She was waiting in front of her Transfiguration classroom, and he slide up next to her, pinching her bottom. When she spun around to face the culprit, she was met with a smug, pervy smile on his face.

"So do you fancy giving it a go then?" he asked, grinning widely at her, displaying a mouth full of uneven, moldy looking teeth.

"What?!" Ginny had gasped, still in shock at the nerve of this boy. He had to be half a foot shorter than her, but at least twice the weight.

"You know, let the cat out of the bag," he continued. Ginny could just looked at him in shock.

He gave her an impatient sigh. "Well? Do you fancy a shag or not?" he demanded.

Ginny almost screamed in anger. "Excuse me?! No I do not fancy a shag you sick minded little child! Get away from me," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Then she couldn't believe it, instead of looking ashamed at her, he simply shrugged, and made to grab her arse again before sauntering off down the hall. She felt extremely disgusted, not mention violated at his act. She had a strong urge to skive off class and take a long shower to get any traces of him off her body.

After that the paranoia grew. She looked frantically about whenever she was walking the halls, and constantly caught boys winking at her, or giving her the once over. Feeling slightly nauseous, she headed to the solitude of the library at the end of classes, thankfully escaping from the school again. Unfortunately, solitude was not meant to be, for just shortly after sitting down at a back table, she heard voices coming from the other side of the shelves.

"...I know I heard about it too!" a girl's voice was saying, "Do you reckon it's true?"

"I don't know, but did you hear that she was caught snogging with some seventh year behind Hagrid's hut yesterday? Then she supposedly met another guy, a fifth year this time, at the astronomy tower later that night. I bet they did more than snogging," replied a scandalized second voice.

"Who knew the littlest Weasley had it in her," came the first girl again.

Ginny was flabbergasted, who was saying she did these things? When she wasn't meeting with Draco to chat in the Room of Requirement, she had been holed up in her room the entire weekend. As if she would want to meet some fifth year in the Astronomy Tower anyway!

As Ginny marched quickly out of the library, she could feel her stomach rumbling. Instinctively she turned towards the kitchens, but stopped herself just in time. Whoever this person was, they weren't going to get the better of her. She could be worse things than a 'scarlet woman' as Ron would put it. Resolutely she made her way towards the Great Hall, head held high.

Walking across the Hall, she looked straight ahead, and met no one's gaze. Sitting down so she faced away from the rest of the school, she saw her brother looking extremely put out, sitting across from her. His face had gone ridiculously red, and he was gripping his fork so hard she thought he might bend it.

"Err – Ron," she ventured, "What exactly is the matter?"

"Tell me it isn't true," he hissed through his teeth, "tell me you aren't some," his voice dropped to a soft whisper, "scarlet lady."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Ron? You don't believe those rumors do you? Of course I didn't do any of that stuff people are saying!" Ginny was actually a bit upset at Ron now, "I can't believe you would actually doubt me!"

She saw him release his death grip on the fork, and noticed the redness in his face was from embarrassment now instead of rage. "Well, it's hard to know what to believe when your best mate swears those rumors are the truth."

"Harry?" she asked, to which he nodded, "I thought so. I wouldn't put it past him that he actually started some of them." Ginny shook her head, "I don't know what is going through that boy's mind these days..." she trailed off lost in thought.

Just then, an owl came soaring into the Hall, landing in front of Ginny. She was filled with a feeling of apprehension upon opening the letter, afraid that it would be similar to the one she received that morning. A feeling of relief flowed through her as she read the short note.

_--G,_

_RoR Now._

_--D_

Reading Draco's shorthand, she quickly stuffed her mouth with a slice of bread, and mumbled a goodbye to her brother through the mouthful. Hastily she made her way out of the Great Hall, completely oblivious to any looks she received during her exit. She practically ran through the corridors, so she was panting when she reached the seventh floor; she pushed open the door that had appeared on the usually blank wall.

Barely stepping into the room, she felt a pair of hands grab her by the front of the robes. He pushed her up against the wall, and she instantly felt his lips sucking on the side of her neck. With a quick nip, he punctured her soft flesh, drawing out the metallic blood.

Giving a small yelp in pain, Ginny pushed him off of her. "Draco!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

Panting he replied, "Marking you as mine."

She reached up and felt the tender skin that he had just abused. She could feel the wetness of her blood, and the ache of a bruise already forming.

"You're only fueling the rumors," she moaned at him, "what are people going to think now?"

He smiled smugly at her. "They are going to be jealous of the fine specimen of man who was allowed to show the world he owned Ginny Weasley."

Ginny laughed giving him a soft reprimanding slap across the chest, "You don't own me Draco Malfoy," she said indignantly.

"That's what you think," he said with a smirk. "But seriously Gin, are you alright?"

"Alright?" she repeated slowly. "Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be alright," she said in a rush, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I mean the attention is great, being known as Hogwarts' latest slut!"

"Oh Gin," he sighed, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Don't listen to anything they say."

"That's easy for you to say," she choked out between sobs. Tears were running freely down her cheeks she poured out the story of her whole day, starting with the note, the stares and whispers, the disgusting fifth year Slytherin approaching her, and culminating with the gossiping girls in the library.

"Don't worry," he soothed, stroking her hair. "Ignore the gossip and the stares. As for the Slytherin who made a move on you, I'll hex him when no one is looking." This merited a choked chuckle from Ginny.

They stayed like that for a long time, and he comforted her as she finally cried out a week's worth of frustrations. Finally, when she had cried out all the tears she had, she let him walk her carefully to the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, leaving her feeling thoroughly cleansed of everything that had happened during the past while.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Ginny had assumed that as the weeks wore on, that whoever was taunting her would tire of their efforts. But, to no avail, she was greeted every morning with an owl carrying a letter each of which were similar to the first. Still Ginny was in the dark as to who was sending them. Luckily, the rumors had begun to die out, or at least did not come in such a frenzy. People were sick of hearing who Ginny Weasley was caught snogging with lately. So although the rumors were there, they did little to bother her.  
  
But the stares were the worst; suddenly Ginny was the object of the male population's lusting. She was thoroughly disgusted after the Slytherin fifth-year's actions, and wanted to play no such role. She was sick of walking down the hall having them leer at her, as if she was some piece of meat. Ginny had never been one to seriously want such attention paid to her.  
  
She had taken to skipping lunches, not wanting to hear the latest piece of gossip that someone had come up with. Most days, she spent dinner time in one of three places: in her room with the curtains drawn about her bed, alone in a corner of the library, or together with Draco in the Room of Requirement. The time she spent with Draco was the most enjoyable of all. She found she could talk to him about anything; he didn't mind hearing about her past, even if it had to do with Harry, and he didn't seem exasperated if the talks wound up with her in tears. Talking to him was like therapy. Ginny was able to get out years of bottled up frustrations.  
  
Of course it wasn't all one sided. The majority of the time Ginny talked while Draco listened, but quite often they would end up relating on many topics. Then there were the days when Draco would come in extremely angry after having another surprise visit from his father.  
  
Ginny didn't want to admit it to him, but she was always intrigued about finding out more about the Malfoy family. It was hard for her to bite her tongue during his ranting, but she knew that he needed an outlet, not advice. And so she respected this.  
  
Then there was the one day, where she asked him about the changes in his life.  
  
"Draco?" she had murmured tentatively.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does this... do you...?" Ginny had furrowed her brow in an attempt to find the right words. "You accept me and my family now. Does this carry over to others too? What about Muggle-borns?"  
  
He had looked down at her then, features scrunched and strained as he sought for an answer. "Yes, and no," he said finally. "I suppose I don't carry the same dislike for Muggle-borns as I once did, but I can't help but see them as being beneath me. When you are brought up with an ideal being drilled into your head, it's hard to push it away."  
  
"So what about Hermione?" Ginny had asked.  
  
He had sighed. "Even if she was a pureblood, I don't think I could stand her. The bossiness, the know-it-all attitude she has, it just rubs me the wrong way," his eyes had sought out hers then. "It's not only that she is a Muggle-born. Believe me, Ginny, we just wouldn't get along."  
  
It wasn't exactly heartwarming for her to find out he still despised her best friend, but Ginny could understand. Draco was trying, he really was, and that was all that mattered to her.  
  
The breaking point for Ginny came just before Christmas vacation. Like always, Ginny received a note just like every other morning. But today it was different.  
  
_So, Miss. Weasley, how do you say we put an end to this? Frankly I am growing weary of my victories. I'm sure we could work out some sort of deal.  
  
Tsk, tsk, not that sort of deal; get your mind out of the gutter. We shall meet tonight at 8 'o' clock at the entrance to the Quidditch pitch. I'm sure an arrangement can be made._  
  
All day Ginny was in a state trying to decide whether or not go and meet this person. And should she tell someone about it? Perhaps it was a set up, but how could things really get any worse than they had already been.  
  
As eight 'o' clock drew nearer, she still hadn't made a real decision. But Ginny knew that in the back of her mind her curiosity had won the second she read the note; she would go.  
  
A short time later, she was picking her way through the frozen grounds towards the entrance of the Quidditch pitch; Ginny hugged her robes tight around her body, cursing whoever it was that summoned her here for choosing an outdoor meeting point.  
  
She could see their silhouette as she approached the pitch. As she drew closer Ginny could make out the build of a male, but nothing more. Hugging herself against the cold, she peered into the shadows that he had cloaked himself in. As he stepped out into the light, Ginny gasped as she saw who he was.  
  
"H-Harry?" she stuttered. "It was **you**?"  
  
"It was," he said almost proudly, holding his head up high.  
  
"But why!?" she demanded.  
  
"I wanted to show you how miserable your life would be without me," he replied smugly. Taking a step closer to her, he reached up and held her face between his palms. "We're meant to be together, Gin. No one will ever love you like I do."  
  
"Love?!" she cried, almost screaming out in frustration. "That's what you call these twisted attempts at ruining my life?"  
  
The blow came suddenly, and she barely had time to register the burning sensation from the first slap before another followed it across the other cheek. He clutched at her face, looming in on her, his nose a few inches from her own.  
  
"We were meant to be together," he growled at her. "Just accept it." A fierce, wild look was reflecting in his eyes. If Ginny didn't know better, she might have thought him insane.  
  
Ginny felt tears clouding up her eyes. "No," she gasped, pushing him away from her. Backing slowly away from him she said, "It's too late, Harry, I could never love you again."  
  
She turned then and fled up to the castle, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. Ginny could still hear him yelling after her.  
  
"You can't run forever, Ginny," he called, "No one does this to Harry Potter!"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ginny no longer had to worry about letters, so breakfasts weren't needed; furthermore, she dreaded having to see Harry sitting just a few seats away from her.  
  
She couldn't tell anyone about what had happened. Not that she didn't try, but every time she started to tell Draco, she froze up and couldn't do it. Ginny didn't want to worry him; she didn't want to admit she felt powerless in front of Harry. She felt like her world was slowly falling apart. She was constantly paranoid about people finding out about her and Draco. It was almost to the point where she wanted to just yell it out to the whole school and rid herself of the burden.  
  
No one seemed to notice her absences, save for Hermione. But even a few lies were able to clear up Hermione's interference in her life. It was too easy for Ginny to distance herself from the rest of the school.  
  
Christmas break was lonely for her. Draco had to go back to the Manor for the vacation, and Ginny's family was away visiting Charlie in Romania. The majority of older Gryffindors went home; Harry, Hermione, and Ron all went skiing with Hermione's family. Ginny had been invited, but she decided to turn down the offer. She knew that she would be sorely disappointed to miss seeing Ron try out the Muggle sport, so she asked Hermione to take as many pictures as possible. So she was left alone at Hogwarts.  
  
Christmas day was particularly lonely for Ginny. She felt an empty hole inside of her when she had to open her presents alone. But Ginny had had a few brief moments of cheerfulness when opening Draco's present. He had sent her a delicate gold hair pin, adorned with three tiny butterflies; their wings decorated with emeralds. But even that feeling of happiness was fleeting. The rest of the day Ginny spent solo, wrapped up in her Mum's warm Christmas jumper, staring aimlessly out the window at the falling snow.  
  
The calmness that descended on the school after the students returned made Ginny uneasy. Nothing happened; there were no rumors to make her uncomfortable. She felt like she was in the eye of the storm, and sensed that something was coming. Her paranoid caused her to get torn apart by stress each day, and her anxiety caused a fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, which threatened to eat her alive. Finally the calmness broke one evening in March, during one of the few times she actually came to supper.  
  
During the past few months the uneasiness between Slytherins and Gryffindors had been increasing. She didn't know what happened that night to set thing in motion; it really could have been anything. Before she knew what was going on, many of the sixths and seventh years on both sides of the Hall had stood up from their dinners and were hurling insults and the odd hex at each other.  
  
She was virtually alone at the Gryffindor table, for her House-mates had all joined in with the fight. Ginny saw people screaming at each other, although their words were strangely muted in her ears as she was engulfed by the roar of the hundreds of voices. People she had seen previously treating each other with a dull indifference were now at each others throats, fighting for dominance.  
  
Over against the walls, first years were crouched crying, a handful of older kids hovering about, comforting them. Ginny could see one flailing about hysterically in the arms of an elder, who was sullenly holding the small boy back from the battle. The child fought desperately to reach his older brother, who was being punched repeatedly on the floor a few feet away.  
  
Suddenly, it was as if all the noise had suddenly ceased and she heard his voice clearly.  
  
"You think you know enough of our world to judge us Weasley? As if you have any idea what is going on outside your sheltered little hole in the ground that you call a home. Your family, with their Muggle loving ways, don't even know the first thing of what it is like to be a wizard."  
  
She could see the two of them in the middle of the Hall, circling each other like wild animals. Ron's face was flushed in rage, and Draco was glaring at him in utmost disgust.  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She finally stood up from where she was sitting, and pushed through the crowds of students cluttering the Hall, running between the two of them circling in the center, before fleeing the Hall.  
  
Reaching the empty Entrance Hall, she slumped against the far wall, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"Ginny!" he called, running out after her. "Gin, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said."  
  
She sniffed through her tears, "Well that isn't what it sounded like to me."  
  
"Look, Gin," he said, his gray eyes pleading with her, "I couldn't help it, he provoked me. I couldn't just let him off insulting my family!" Draco offered her his hand, and pulled her to her feet. "We have to keep this a secret remember?"  
  
That was when something finally snapped within her. Pulling away from his grasp she backed away. "No," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"NO!" she screamed, her voice echoing off the high ceiling of the Hall.  
  
He started walking towards her, as she had continued to slowly move backwards away from him. She turned silently to run away, but with a few quick strides, he caught her arm just in time.  
  
Whirling around, she yelled at him through her tears. "What do you want from me, Draco?" she screamed, her hands tangled in his shirt collar as she shook him madly. "Do you want my word that I care for you, that I might just love you and that I will keep it secret for you until it is OK for us to be together?" Her voice began to rise in hysteria.  
  
"I can't pretend; I can't go on everyday, afraid that Harry is going to try something new to ruin my life. I can't do this anymore!" Angry black streaks marked her face where were her tears created rivers of mascara. She looked ghostly pale; the white of her skin accentuated by the blackness. She swiped at the wetness with the back of her palm fervently; the black marks only smudged more, looking like an eerie type of blush on her cheeks.  
  
Ginny continued to scream, her words leaving her lips faster and faster. "I can't look at you across the Great Hall; when I see you only a few dozen feet away from me, but it feels like you might as well be across an ocean! I can't meet in secret; I can't lie to the only friend I have left. I just CAN'T!" she finished, her voice cracking as she screamed it at the top of her lungs.  
  
For the first time she looked about the room that she had presumed was empty. She saw that the hordes of students had been drawn out of the Great Hall by her yells, and were now circled around the two of them, a great mass of black robes. She began to turn around slowly, her eyes wide as she took in the sight. Faster and faster she spun until it was just a blur of blackness, white lights, and the occasional splash of colour.  
  
She stopped suddenly, Draco's face just barely swimming into focus. She wobbled about slightly, swaying back and forth. Her face contorted in a look of confusion. "Oh," was all she could mutter, before Ginny dropped to the floor in a dead faint.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

She could feel a sweaty hand tightly gripping hers. Ginny's nose wrinkled as the stale, sterilized scent from the room filled her nostrils. Her eyes softly fluttered but remained closed and she could hear his breath hitch as he noticed her movements. Finally fighting off all remnants of sleep, her eyes flew open.  
  
"Where am I?" she moaned groggily, trying to focus on the blonde blob beside her.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing, Gin," Draco said slowly.  
  
Squinting at him, she tried to pull herself upright in the bed. Slumping hopelessly against the pillows, Ginny gave up her efforts. "How long have I been here?" she squeaked.  
  
"Almost a week," he replied. "Oh, Gin," he said weakly, visibly trying to fight back showing her his emotions. "What have you done to yourself? You're barely anything anymore. Madam Pomfrey said you're incredibly underweight and she seemed surprised you didn't pass out before."  
  
Ginny rested her head back against the pillows. "I guess I have had too much on my mind to worry about what I was – or wasn't – eating. Have you been here to see me often?" she asked changing the subject, a slight smile gracing her pale face.  
  
"As much as possible," Draco admitted sighing. "But I was made to go to class."  
  
She giggled. "Well of course you had to go to class! I wouldn't have you failing your final year just because of me."  
  
He smiled down at her. "Yeah, that is surprisingly similar to what Granger said to me," he told her with a grimace.  
  
Laughing, Ginny finally felt some strength come back into her, and pulled herself up so she was level with him. Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room.  
  
"You're awake, Miss Weasley!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I'll alert your Head of House and the Head Girl straight away. And no more visitors, you're under enough stress as it is!" she said making shooing motions at Draco as she bustled back out of the room.  
  
Leaning back against the bed, Ginny closed her eyes. Slowly, she drifted off into a quiet slumber.  
  
Ginny awoke sometime later, and could tell without opening her eyes that the room had grown darker. It was eerily quiet, and off somewhere she could hear the faint grumbling of a bubbling potion. Opening her eyes, Ginny was momentarily uneasy; the white sheets and hangings of the Hospital Wing look ethereal in the moonlight. The curtains to her right fluttered slightly as an early spring breeze eased into the room. She could still feel Draco's hand in hers, and a steady pressure on her leg told her he had fallen asleep as well. Stirring slightly to sit up, she watched in amusement as he woke up too, surprised at his surroundings.  
  
"Hello," he said warmly, "You missed Hermione coming in. She said everyone knows you're awake now, but she would tell them not to come until the morning."  
  
"Mmm, that's good, but I thought you were ordered to leave" she murmured sleepily with a smile. "Draco?" she questioned, a thought entering her mind. "If I was asleep for a week, then that means today is..."  
  
"The second Friday of April, the twelfth," he confirmed for her.  
  
Ginny had to choke back a sob. "What is it?" he asked in alarm.  
  
"It was exactly a year ago today that Harry first told me he loved me," she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
He moved onto the bed with her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't think about him anymore, Ginny," he comforted. "He is just part of your past that should not be dwelled upon."  
  
"Your right," she agreed, wiping away the tears, "I just can't believe I once loved him."  
  
"Oh, but that doesn't matter anymore," remarked a third voice from the shadows.  
  
Ginny gasped as she saw his green eyes glittering in the moonlight, his wand pointed at the pair of them.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Draco growled from beside her, clutching her tiny, bony body protectively in his arms.  
  
Harry let out a haunting laugh. "If only you knew, Malfoy," he said softly. "But I know Ginny really only has love for me."  
  
"I could never love a monster like you, Harry," Ginny spat angrily.  
  
"But yet you say you love him, Ginny," Harry remarked with a sad shake of his head. "He's nothing but a runaway Death Eater hoping for redemption."  
  
"You say that as if choosing the Light side was the wrong thing to do, Potter," Draco said slowly.  
  
"That's precisely what I'm saying!" Harry snapped, suddenly irritable. "You could've been great as a Death Eater, Malfoy. You're future is not with the Order, but with your kinsmen in black."  
  
"Harry, what are you saying?" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Don't bother, Ginny. It's obvious Potter is off his rocker," Draco bit nastily.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Malfoy," Harry said, a sadistic smile widening on his face. "I know exactly what I am doing."  
  
"Harry," Ginny pleaded. "Please, just stop this. Whatever you are planning to do, it isn't worth it."  
  
"But it is worth it, Gin," Harry remarked, an insane glimmer in his eyes. "For I shall rid the world of another disappointment and then we can be together again."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in comprehension of what Harry was about to do. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Draco beside her, his eyes flitting between Harry's wand and his own, which lay out of reach on the bed next to them.  
  
"Killing Draco won't make me love you, Harry," Ginny said quietly. "I think you should go."  
  
Harry ignored her comments. "Say your final goodbye to him, Ginny," he ordered, stabbing his wand viciously at them.  
  
"Harry, stop it!" Ginny cried desperately, trying to pull herself out of the bed and approach the boy. Draco clung to her, pushing her back against the pillows.  
  
'Oh Gods,' Ginny thought in fear as she fought with Draco. 'Harry can't be doing this; this has to be a bad dream. What happened to the sweet Harry I use to know?'  
  
Harry began to laugh maniacally. "It's useless, Malfoy. She wants to be with me."  
  
Ginny began to struggle harder against Draco's grasp. If only she could get to Harry and calm him down.  
  
Harry held his wand steady, pointing it at the struggling duo. Ginny finally succeeded in getting out of Draco's grasp and began to scamper across his lap towards the end to the bed and Harry. She felt triumphant as she moved closer to Harry and knew she could make him see some sense.  
  
"Har –"she began.  
  
'Avada Kedavra'  
  
Her world faded away.  
  
As the blinding flash of green light died down, Draco could feel the weight of her crumpled body on his lap. He was frozen in shock, staring down at her lifeless form. He missed the look of fear and horror cross the other boy's face. He did not see Harry stare down at his hands in surprise and disbelief. Draco paid no attention to the way Harry ran out the room in panic, as a realization of what he had done dawned on him.  
  
Instead, Draco could only see the white of the sheets, walls, curtains, all blending together. Fireworks exploded in his head, and the silence of the room deafened him, as if it were screaming. He clutched at her body, looking in at the lifeless white of her eyes. Her hair was the only colour in his now black-and-white world. Fisting the red masses in his hands, he felt anger coursing through his body. The only thing Draco Malfoy could think about was revenge; revenge for why he was now holding the lifeless body of Ginny Weasley in his arms.  
  
_-The End-_

_-----_

**Author's Notes -** Look for a companion piece to Flipside coming in late 2004. This will be from Harry's point of view and will hopefully fill in the plot holes that Flipside left.


End file.
